Two-way wireless communication systems incorporating dispatch services are known in the art. Such dispatch services typically include group dispatch to provide communications within a talkgroup as well as private dispatch. A talkgroup is a set of logically associated subscriber units (e.g., in-vehicle mobile and/or hand-held portable radios) capable of engaging in group-wide communications. In normal talkgroup communications, a single subscriber unit of the talkgroup transmits voice information that is received by an infrastructure and re-transmitted to the other subscriber units in the talkgroup in a one to many type of call. The private dispatch service provides a one to one call between two subscriber units in which the infrastructure receives voice from the transmitter and re-transmits the voice to one and only one other subscriber unit.
While these dispatch services provide useful group and private communications, they are unable to communicate with call centers. Call centers enable simultaneous calls to be placed to a well-known generic number, such as a vanity “1-800” number, and be answered by one of several call center end devices, such as customer service representatives. Call centers enable multiple users to contact a single number simultaneously and allow each of the multiple users to communicate with a unique individual at the call center. Unfortunately, known dispatch systems do not enable multiple users to simultaneously dispatch a single number.